Samuraï Pepper & Salt
by Plumplum Le Chat
Summary: Malgré une époque qui se veut moderne, dans les domaines des arts martiaux seuls les garçons sont reconnus pour leur talent. Une jeune fille élevée dans un dojo familial en fait les frais. Pour impressionner un père inflexible en la matière, la demoiselle est bien décidée à suivre une voie qui l'amènera sur des sentiers inconnus. Rencontres, amitiés et bien plus seront du voyage !
1. Chapter 1

Finalement après quelques hésitations, j'ai décidé de reprendre et de publier une ancienne fiction qui j'espère, vous apprécierez.  
Par contre, les personnages de SDK, ainsi que ceux d'AS viendront plus tard.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : Être une fille...**

Au Japon, dans une petite province reculée et paisible, où on développe l'art de vivre suivant le bushido, code d'honneur du samurai, des bruits résonnent au détour d'un jardin.  
Sous le soleil éclatant du midi, des coups de bâton ainsi que des cris se font entendre. Un entraînement au combat de sabres en bambou se déroule.  
Malgré ma taille fine, vêtue du kimono gris aux armoiries du dojo familial, je tiens en joue un adversaire de forte corpulence lui aussi vêtu du même habit mais de couleur blanc. Cet homme d'un certain âge dont les cicatrices sur le visage et les bras laissent deviner un combattant redoutable est mon père. Il est le maître dans ces lieux et entraîne depuis qu'il est à la retraite quelques disciples à la baguette.

_ Senseï Toyohashi, hurle brusquement un grand maigrichon accoutré de la même façon que moi.

Je me retourne alors sur celui-ci avec de grands yeux ébahis. Il semble essoufflé mais je n'ai pas le temps d'observer plus qu'un grand coup de bambou me fracasse la tête accompagné d'un sermon.

_ Aïe ! M'écris-je.  
_ Idiote ! Ne te déconcentre pas aussi facilement. Tu ne fais qu'ouvrir la voie à ton adversaire.  
_ Je suis désolée père, dis-je en me frottant la tête et retenant mes larmes.  
_ Il sera bien temps d'être navrée une fois morte ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour avoir une enfant pareille ?

Son humeur massacrante, comme toujours avec moi, me rappelle sans cesse que je ne suis pas le garçon qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir. Dans ce monde, seuls les garçons peuvent prétendre accéder aux écoles les plus dignes de l'élite des arts martiaux. Le rêve de mon père aurait été, si j'avais eu la chance d'être un garçon, de suivre ses pas en allant dans l'une de ses prestigieuses écoles. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et de jour en jour, j'ai l'impression de le décevoir un peu plus, pourtant je fais mon possible pour qu'il soit fière de moi. Seulement il ne le remarque pas…  
Mon père excédé se retourne alors vers Toshiro, le garçon qui m'a fait sursauté et mon ami, accessoirement. Rien qu'en l'observant, on voit à quel point le regard furieux de mon père, notre senseï, le met mal à l'aise.

_ Crâne d'œuf, l'interpelle-t-il à cause de sa tête rasée et lisse, pourquoi as-tu interrompu l'entraînement ?  
_ Je… C'est… Madame Toyohashi, elle m'envoie vous dire que le déjeuner est prêt…  
_ C'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? Hurle-t-il.  
Le garçon se tortille et n'arrive pas à s'exprimer mieux.  
_ Bien, souffle alors mon père, la leçon est finie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les élèves qui étaient jusque là assis en tailleur se relèvent pendant que je salue mon adversaire. Puis je ramasse les affaires qui traînent alors que mon père et les autres élèves sont déjà partis se mettre à table. Seul Toshiro décide de me donner un coup de main. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire après les remontrances qui m'ont été faites.

_ Je te remercie, fis-je, tu aurais pu attendre deux minutes que le combat se finisse.  
_ Tsuki… Je suis vraiment désolé, me répondit-il avec un air de crocodile mort d'amour.

Quand il me fait des yeux pareils, je ne résiste pas longtemps car je me rends compte rapidement que je suis rude envers lui. Mon cœur se serre. Dire que Toshiro est certainement la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance et qui comprends ma souffrance. Son père l'a aussi rejeté pour ce qu'il était et depuis il vit avec nous au dojo contrairement aux autres disciples qui rentrent chez eux le soir. En somme il est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

_ Non, c'est moi qui le suis… Surtout que tu as la gentillesse de m'aider.  
_ J'attends surtout que l'orage passe, rougit-il. Sinon, je n'aurais pas de rab à midi !  
_ Quoi ? M'exclame-je. Même pas tu ferais ça pour mes beaux yeux ? Ventre sur pattes !

Nous rions de bon cœur à ma sottise, même s'il est vrai que c'est un estomac ambulant. Il est capable d'ingurgiter six plats différents en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Autant dire qu'il est le cauchemar de ma mère qui prépare toujours nos repas.  
Lorsque Toshiro et moi, nous nous posons avec nos plateaux de sushi autours de la table, mon père choisit ce moment pour se lever et annoncer à l'assemblée générale :

_ Dans cinq mois, vous participerez au grand tournoi réservé normalement à l'élite des écoles d'arts martiaux. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à notre dojo. D'ici là, l'entraînement deviendra plus intensif.

Un seul cri de joie général, qui ressemble plus à un cri de guerre pour se motiver, s'élève alors. Puis le retour au calme et aux discussions communes reprennent dès lors que le chef s'assoit. Toshiro entre deux bouchées me fait remarquer :

_ C'est trop génial ! Ils verront de quel bois, nous sommes fait ces soi-disant écoles d'élites !  
_ Oui, rétorque-je un poil sceptique, on verra si nous en sommes à la hauteur. Mais… je me demande comment il a fait pour tous nous y inscrire…  
_ Sûrement grâce à ces anciennes relations et sa réputation de militaire, me répondit-il souriant le nez dans un bol de riz.  
_ Mais non, crâne d'œuf ! Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle ! C'est…  
_ Ma chérie, interrompt alors ma mère d'une voix très douce, tu iras voir ton père après ton repas.  
_ Pourquoi ? Demande-je intriguée.  
_ Il doit te parler d'une chose importante.

Puis elle partit en cuisine me laissant sur ses paroles énigmatiques. J'observe mon père qui lui aussi s'en va. Je sais exactement où il va s'installer.  
Une question me trotte alors dans la tête : « Que pouvait-il avoir envie de me dire au point d'interrompre le moment de son thé, lui qui aime tant le boire dans le calme et la volupté ? »  
Les bruits des baguettes de Toshiro me rappellent aussitôt que si je souhaite manger, je ne dois pas traîner en rêvasserie. Oui, car mon ami a la fâcheuse habitude de piquer dans mon assiette et ça même si j'ai encore faim. Son argument favoris : « Tu es une fille et ça a moins besoin de viande ! ». Du coup, on se chamaille souvent à coup de baguettes.  
Mais bon, aujourd'hui je suis pressée et il n'a pas, à son grand désarroi, le temps de piocher dans mon repas. Je me faufile silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de repos de mon père. L'endroit est calme, on entend juste le bruit des oiseaux et la fontaine en bambou cogner contre le rocher et l'eau se déversant. Une odeur de thé vert flotte dans l'air pendant que j'attends irrémédiablement son autorisation.

_ Prend place, me dit-il au bout de cinq bonnes minutes.

Je m'installe sur mes genoux, à la façon d'une geisha, élégante et droite. Malgré mon impatience de savoir ce qu'il me veut, je ne prononce pas un mot. En revanche, je le regarde boire son thé à petite gorgée. Assis en tailleur sur un tatamis, il semble réfléchir.

_ Tu ne pourras pas participer au tournoi, déclare-t-il enfin en posant sa tasse en terre cuite devant soi.  
_ Pourquoi ? L'interroge-je en contenant ma colère en serrant fort les pans de mon kimono.  
_ Tu le sais très bien, me réplique-t-il tout aussi sèchement.

C'est vrai, je connais la raison, que trop bien même. Mais en ce jour, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me rabâche la même chose. C'est pourquoi, je me lève furieuse et déverse une infime partie de ce que j'ai sur le cœur en m'écriant :

_ C'est absurde ! Je suis tout aussi capable qu'un garçon ! En plus, je suis plus forte que la plupart de tes disciples, si ce n'est pas tous !  
_ Crois-tu vraiment ça ? Fit-il sur le même ton. Il n'y a pas encore une heure, tu as été déconcentrée pour un rien… Ta place n'est pas sur un terrain.  
_ Et toi, comment peux-tu me l'affirmer ? C'est bien de ta faute si j'ai dû apprendre à me battre ! Toi, qui voulait un garçon mais à la place tu as une ratée, infoutue de suivre ton exemple ! Toujours toi, qui ne t'intéresse à rien d'autre que tes disciples sans te soucier un seul instant de ce que je ressens ! Toi, le monstre d'ég…

D'un bond, il se lève et sa main claque sur ma joue. Le temps que je comprenne qu'il m'a giflée, le silence est complet. Les oiseaux s'arrêtent de chanter et le bambou semble figé dans le temps. Puis de nouveau, il reprend sa course brisant la glace.  
La gifle que j'ai reçu a endolori ma joue mais c'est dans le cœur que ma souffrance est persistance. Je ne comprends pas cet homme et dans l'immédiat je ne souhaite pas en savoir plus. Comme figée, je ne peux alors que le défier d'un regard noir qui en dit long sur mes sentiments.

_ La discussion est finie, lâche-t-il soudainement d'un ton plat mais austère.

J'ai eu l'envie d'être sarcastique mais devant un bloc de béton pareil ça aurait été chose vaine. Je préfère partir poings serrés et me changer les idées hors de ce dojo.  
Je traîne alors mes guêtres en ville. Ici, voir des accoutrements de kimonos ou de cosplays, est chose courante, je ne dépareille donc pas dans le paysage et c'est déjà un bon point.  
Alors que je me calmais les nerfs dans un parc, étendue sur l'herbe avec mes longs cheveux bruns détachés, je vois un défilé de l'école de l'étoile d'or. Celle-ci est reconnue comme étant une des plus prestigieuses écoles d'arts martiaux.  
De là, où je suis, je n'aperçois que quelques habits rouges et or et j'entends le battement d'un tambour comme pour une annonce, mais il y a bien trop de monde.  
Puis sans vraiment le vouloir, j'écoute une conversation entre deux inconnus non loin de moi.

_ Il se passe quoi ? Demande l'un.  
_ Tu sais l'école des samurai là… Bah… Elle recrute toute personne susceptible de vouloir suivre un entraînement d'arrache pied.

A ce moment là, un homme vêtu des apparats rouges et ors comme j'ai pu apercevoir tout à l'heure, me tend un tract et continue sur sa lancée.  
Je triture le bout de papier dans tous les sens. En le lisant, une idée me vient. Je vais prouver à mon père que je suis aussi capable que n'importe quel mec de rentrer à l'étoile d'or. Les recrutements se font dans trois jours d'après le prospectus. Ce qui me laisse le temps de planifier ma fuite, en seulement trois petits jours…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for my English but I'm French... But, Thank you for review !

La suite arrive bientôt. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Épreuves**

_ Messieurs, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est que vous avez la volonté et la foi d'acquérir la force, la puissance et la réputation d'un samouraï. Seulement, peu d'entre vous seront dignes de poursuivre l'entraînement de l'étoile d'or, car il vous faudra surmonter les épreuves imposées à ce jour, tel est le discours d'un des moines guerriers du monastère.

Sous ma casquette, je regarde d'un œil discret les participants. Il n'y a que des hommes, évidemment hormis moi, tous sont de tailles, d'âges et de contrées différents.  
Nous devons être une bonne centaine à participer, c'est pourquoi j'arrive à me fondre dans la masse surtout avec l'accoutrement que j'ai mis.

~~~~~~~~~~

Il y a encore quelques heures, j'ai faillit ne pas pouvoir venir… Toshiro sentant que je préparais un mauvais coup tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
Crâne d'œuf est loin d'être facile à duper, il voyait bien que ces trois derniers jours je l'avais évité, m'entraînant de plus en plus et ne lui disant plus rien. Je savais pertinemment que j'aurais des problèmes avec lui…  
Je n'avais pas envie de mentir à ce garçon que je considérais comme mon frère pourtant je ne pouvais rien lui dire sur ce que je prévoyais de faire. Je n'eu guère le choix cependant quand il me demanda ce que mon père m'avait dit ou fait pour que je me mette dans un tel état. Je lui ai simplement répondu en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ Il ne pourra jamais m'apprécier, je ne suis qu'une fille… J'ai juste… besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

J'ai fermé les yeux un bref instant, le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Un laps de temps très court mais assez pour que Toshiro m'attrape la main et me fixe d'un regard intense comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu encore. Surprise, je me perdis un court instant dans ses yeux noisettes.  
Un homme, il en était devenu un.  
C'était ce que j'y avais lu avant de reprendre ma main, détourner mon regard gêné et le quitter ainsi pour, quelques minutes après, couper mes cheveux, enfiler un gros sweat et mettre une casquette.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Il y a trois épreuves en tout à passer, continue le moine, chacune vous testant sur un point précis et indispensable pour suivre l'entraînement. Pour ceux qui auront la chance de réussir la première, vous en apprendrez plus sur la suivante. En attendant, voici la première épreuve : celle de force !

De grandes portes s'ouvrent devant nous, laissant entrevoir un couloir où les gens se pressent et se bousculent. Dix par dix, des hommes rentrent dans une salle. Lorsqu'enfin arrive mon tour, un homme nous accueille et explique :

_ Vous avez ici des sortes de « punching-ball » qui vont mesurer votre force. Si vous faites moins de 50 points de pression, vous sortirez à gauche et on vous guidera jusqu'à la sortie. Pour les autres, vous prendrez celle de droite et on vous expliquera la suite. Messieurs, il vous suffit de frapper le plus fort possible. Mettez-vous à un poste.

Les participants avec moi s'exécutent, et nous nous alignons chacun devant une machine. Un mec grand et à l'allure costaud me toise du regard et se targue :

_ MOUHAHA… C'est quoi c'te crevette ? Hé, p'tit, tu ferais mieux d'aller jouer ailleurs ! Tu pourrais t'blesser ! Dis, tu m'écoutes le morveux ? … Tu veux pas que j'appelle ton pôpa pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

Je ne bronche pas, mais excédée par sa remarque, je frappe d'un grand coup sec. La machine s'emballe alors puis annonce le chiffre de 88. Le gros balaise laisse tellement sa bouche grande ouverte, qu'il pourrait gober des mouches.  
Stupéfait, un des moines vient et demande à un autre :

_ Il n'y avait pas un problème avec celui-là ?  
_ HAHA, rigole l'homme à côté de moi, j'le savais qu'une crevette pareille ne pouvait pas faire un tel score !  
_ Effectivement, fit l'autre en regardant son bloc note, il faut rajouter quatre points au score. Ce qui fait un score de… 92, le meilleur jusque là ! Vous pouvez aller à droite jeune homme.  
_ QUOI ? S'écria la montagne de muscle hébétée. Comment est-ce possible ? Attend la crevette, m'interpelle-t-il alors que je m'éloigne. Tu vas voir mon score !

Je patiente et le regarde alors qui à son tour, tape sans retenue et fait un nombre de… 46 points.

_ Que du vide… aussi bien dans les bras que dans la tête, affirme-je calmement en tournant les talons et laissant les deux moines le calmer alors qu'il s'époumone des injures à mon égard et sur l'épreuve.

J'arpente un autre couloir, un peu long, qui débouche vers l'extérieur. Sur la place, il n'y a déjà plus de la moitié des participants qui ont été rejetés. Nous attendons que tous les participants soient passés avant d'entamer la prochaine épreuve. Quelques moines nous surveillent et le silence règne comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu.  
L'attente est longue, mais au bout d'une heure, on nous annonce enfin :

_ Voici la deuxième épreuve qui testera vos réflexes. Le jeu est simple, il vous suffira d'attraper ce laser, de viser et de tirer sur les cibles portant une croix rouge. Attention, les cibles peuvent se mouvoir et ne pas être de la bonne couleur ou de la bonne forme. Seuls ceux qui auront atteints toutes les cibles pourront accéder à l'étape suivante.

On nous passe alors des lasers ressemblant à des fusils. Bizarre, pense-je, des moines avec du matériel aussi sophistiqué, ce n'est pas chose courante. Je me serais plutôt attendu à un tournoi entre participant…  
L'épreuve se déroulant dans une pièce immense ressemblant à une jungle et en solo, personne ne vient déranger ma concentration. Malgré la peur de rater une cible ou d'en viser une mauvaise, l'adrénaline dans mes veines, permet de décupler mes forces et d'agir avec précision au bon moment.

En un rien de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, j'accède à la dernière épreuve. Où là, encore une fois, j'attends à nouveau sur la même place avec d'autres personnes. Quelques discussions s'élèvent, je reste silencieuse. Mais un peu fatiguée, je m'assois en tailleur à même le sol et tente d'enlever les touffes d'herbes sur mon pantalon.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous par terre ? Me demande alors une voix inconnue. Tu ne vois pas qu'tu déranges ?  
_ J'vois pas qui je pourrais déranger, réplique-je en levant un œil vers cet homme.

Il est aussi jeune que moi, je dirais quatorze ou quinze ans, un regard gris, des cheveux noirs corbeaux et un air qui dit : « caractère de cochon »…

_ Si moi, tu m'déranges ! Pousses tes fesses l'avorton !  
_ Tu n'as qu'à me contourner, dis-je après avoir vérifié à gauche et à droite.  
_ Non, j'veux passer tout droit !  
_ Tu cherches la bagarre ? L'interroge-je alors l'air sceptique.  
_ Ouais, je m'ennuie…  
_ Si la dernière étape, c'est de te botter les fesses, j'en serais ravie ! Mais là, je m'en balance, alors va trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
_ Tsss… T'es pas drôle… Et puis qui t'dit que c'est pas moi qui vais te laminer ?

J'hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Il soupire alors, tourne les talons et va direct interpeller une autre personne. Cette dernière semble très sereine. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se prendre encore un râteau. Bingo ! Je sourie, au moins il m'a fait passer le temps cet idiot.  
Sur la centaine de personnes au départ, il n'en reste plus qu'une vingtaine… De quoi vous donner la chair de poule. Je me relève car on nous explique la dernière épreuve.

_ Le but est simple, il suffit de trouver la sortie du labyrinthe. Vous partirez tous en même temps. Vous pouvez ou non vous alliez avec d'autres personnes, comme les combattre. Mais sachez que votre parcours sera semé d'embûches et qu'il vous faudra répondre à cette énigme : « Lorsque le vent soufflera, les deux singes réunis soutiendront le portique de l'amour grandissant. ».

Je jette un œil furtif aux alentours. Y'aurait-il quelqu'un comprenant cette phrase ? Tout le monde semble dubitatif… Je constate par la même occasion que le type de tout à l'heure me regarde. Que signifie son grand sourire ?  
Je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises alors que mes pas m'entraînent, mêlés à ceux des concurrents, vers un labyrinthe inconnu avec pour seule arme, mon intelligence. Je suis mal barrée…


End file.
